pokemonmysteryuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Sunken Gardens
Sunken Gardens, also known as SG, is a Water- and Grass-type dungeon found west of Tanren City, south of Dragon's Descent and south-west of Rocky Ravine. Upon the player's first visit to the dungeon, a Foongus will approach the player and request the player to defeat the intruders which are causing damage and floods to the garden. The intruders composed of 4 Bidoof and 3 Bibarel act as the dungeon's end boss. There is no natural weather, but Politoed spawning after Floor 30 will induce rain. Attributes SunkenGardensScenery1.png|Floors 1-15 SunkenGardensScenery2.png|Floors 16-30 SunkenGardensScenery3.png|Floors 31-40 The scenery in this dungeon changes 3 times. Each time, the Pokémon are higher-leveled and are on their next evolutionary state. There are no special tiles throughout the entire dungeon. Floors 1-15 Sunken Gardens' lower floors feature a beautiful, maintained, bright garden with small pink and yellow flowers with teal floor tiles which makes the dungeon appear flooded. Rooms are large with corridors often twisted and winded around the rooms. Single four-leaf clovers sometimes make up part of the dungeon's walls. The weather on the lower floors are always clear. Floors 16-30 At the mid floors, Sunken Gardens appears in a darker blue-green hue. Walls are composed of dark green plants with small, magenta and lilac-colored flowers. The floor tiles appear sapphire blue which may suggest that the flood waters are rising. Rooms are large and the corridors are often winded like the lower floors. The weather on the mid floors are always clear. Floors 31-40 On the higher floors, Sunken Gardens appear forest-like, with beautiful blue and purple blooms along the walls. The floor tiles appear to be completely flooded, as the bottom of the floor can no longer be seen. As before, rooms are large with its corridors twisted and winded in this dungeon. Boss At the end of the dungeon, the player will arrive at Sunken Gardens' Lakefront; littered with wood and debris. This floor is always raining. Here, the player will overhear Bibarel's plan of flooding the garden to chase the inhabitants out and claim the gardens as their home. After being spotted for eavesdropping, 4 Bidoof and 3 Bibarel will surround and attack the player. Upon defeat, the head Bibarel will explains that they forced their way into the garden after they were rejected to live alongside the garden residents for being "ugly" and was ridiculed by their looks. Bibarel admits that what they have done is wrong and agrees that everyone is beautiful. Bibarel will then thanks the player for helping them realize their mistakes and leaves the garden peacefully to apologize for their mistakes. Before Fighting: *''Bibarel'': E-yup! Bringing up those logs! *''Bidoof'': Sir, yes sir! *''Bibarel'': Heh... *''Bibarel'': Just a few more logs and this dam will be set.. *''Bibarel'': Then they'll see... *''Bibarel'': Their garden won't be beautiful anymore... that'll teach them. *''Name: !!!! *''Bibarel: Eh? *''Bibarel'': Who's there...? *''Bibarel'': A-An intruder?! *''Bibarel'': You... you are here to stop our plan... *''Bibarel'': BIDOOFS! BIBARELS! *''Bibarel'': I guess you heard our plot... *''Bibarel'': We will defeat anyone who tried to stop us! *''Bibarel'': Let's show these "Pretty" mon who's the boss. After Defeating: *''Bibarel'': G....Gah... *''Bibarel'': H..how.. *''Bibarel'': Why...? *''Bibarel'': ....I just wanted a place for my people to live in... *''Bibarel'': ...When we saw the garden, we thought we could live here... but.. *''Bibarel'': The Pokemon called us ugly! They laughed at us.. *''Bibarel'': We had to teach them a lesson! *''Bibarel'': G....Geh... *''Bibarel'': ...We might have taken things too far... *''Name: .... *Name: ..! *Name: ..?! *''Bibarel: ..Your silence speaks volumes. *''Bibarel'': You are right though.. *''Bibarel'': We are all beautiful in our own way! *''Bibarel'': Kehehe! Just look at this dam we made! *''Bibarel'': I guess we should apologize to the others though... *''Bibarel'': Thank ya stranger for helping us see this. *''Bibarel'': Hope to see ya soon. Sunken Garden End Box End Box Sunken Garden offers the player one Deluxe Box situated on a garden pathway towards the exit warp after defeating the end bosses. Below is a list of items obtainable from Sunken Garden's end box: *Damp Rock * Water Dust * Moss Rock * Revival Herb * Reviver Seed * TM Energy Ball * TM Waterfall Secret Room Sunken Gardens have a chance of spawning Secret Rooms after Floor 31. Sunken Gardens' Secret Room has a single Deluxe box centered at the middle of the flooded map. Honey can be used in the Secret Room to spawn Alomomola once per Secret Room. Below is a list of items obtainable from the Deluxe Box: * Honey * Revival Herb * TM Scald Pokémon Pokémon in bold are recruitable. Please visit the Recruitable Pokémon page for more information. Items Dungeon Objective The dungeon, like many others, requires the player to climb the dungeon floors and beat the boss for completion. Players may also defeat the end bosses for the sake of fulfilling Foongus' request, though the Foongus will be nowhere to be seen after the introductory cutscene to the Sunken Gardens dungeon. Alomomola and Froakie are the exclusive recruitable Pokémon found in Sunken Gardens. Tips * Due to the abundance of Reviver Seeds spawned in this dungeon, players may wish to visit the Sunken Gardens to farm for free Reviver Seeds. * A Pokémon that has learnt Safeguard is highly recommended for this dungeon. The Grass-Type Pokémon in this dungeon inflicts a large variety of status problems including sleep, and on Floor 31 onwards, players will encounter Politoed knowing Perish Song. **Perish Song will often end up hitting Froakie if it is on a floor, so if you are trying to recruit one, be as quick as possible to defeat it. Trivia * Sunken Gardens was released on the 20th of November in 2017. * Sunken Gardens was created by Kittu, Scizivire and Zappeh. * Bidoof and Bibarel's real-life counterpart, beavers are known for felling trees along riversides which can lead to property damage and flooding waterways. * After defeating the Bidoof and Bibarel, a Bibarel will clearly state about the player's silence during the confrontation, and yet the issue was resolved positively. This may be a joke from the staff team since the player never verbally responds throughout any dungeon cutscene, but the outcome of the dungeon cutscenes almost always ends on the better note. Category:Dungeons Category:Tanren Category:PMU 7 Category:PMU 7 Dungeons Category:Overworld Dungeons Category:Tanren Dungeons